


Xena Warrior Princess Happy 25th Anniversary

by keeperoforden



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Xenaverse- 25th Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperoforden/pseuds/keeperoforden
Summary: Hozier- Work Song
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Xena Warrior Princess Happy 25th Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting on this glorious day- the 25th anniversary of Xena Warrior Princess. 
> 
> I made a video to commemorate\celebrate the occasion. (hope yt doesnt block it like one i did before)
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
